I'm here, in the name of the Moon!
by Silver Loreley
Summary: Being N 1 Hero didn't let All Might have a normal family, no matter how he wished it. In fact, a lot of things didn't work out and in the divorce he had to distance himself from his beloved daughter who, in turn, grew up with a void in her life. Years later, Usagi is asked to become a Hero by a black cat. Aka All Might has a daughter and she's Sailor Moon. Collection of One-Shots
1. Chapter 1

_I already work on this trope (is it really a trope if there are only three fics with it?) in my multichapter "Days of Moonlight (and) Heroes" but the premise there is that the Senshi ended up in BnHA's world because of a time-space alteration. Here, instead, I offer snippets of the life of Usagi if she lived from the beginning among Heroes.__  
_

* * *

All Might made a point in always coming back home clean and out his Hero suit.

One, because it was more often than not dirty with the most different substances; two, because Ikuko hated to have that kind of stuff home; three, because it felt like putting aside his Hero life for a short while and feel, even if for a few hours, a normal man with a normal family.

Of course, it happened quite often that missions spanned in the night, or operations ran for a few days straight, not to mention times when he was requested outside Japan, but overall he did what he could to be back home for dinner.

There were dozens of things that made him happy about his job, the gratitude of people, the smiling faces of his fans, the relief of knowing he did his best and saved so many lives.

But there were dark moments too. People out of his reach, that he couldn't save, or that he'd saved too late and were left crippled, with half-lives, or comatose.

He did what he could to keep track of those. In the first times of his agency he couldn't do much, but in later times he managed, with Ikuko and his staff's help, to put together a foundation to help the families of those people, especially the ones who were still alive and needed medical treatments out their budgets.

In the meantime he gave his all, did his very best to improve and save everyone within his reach.

But bad days still came sometimes.

Villains were ruthless and accidents happened. There was no stopping that every time, only doing his best.

So, if most days he went back to the agency, left his costume to his assistants to be cleaned up for the next day, and changed in regular clothes to go back home, content with what he did for the day, some other times he had to stay closed in his office for a little bit, to find out what he could do for those he couldn't help, but also to calm down and go back home with a better, less fake smile.

And only then he left the office.

Every single time, without falters, he'd open the door to find Usagi sitting on the step, in the middle of the shoes aligned in front of the door, waiting for him.

Every time, she'd smile wide, her whole tiny face glowing in happiness as she got up and he had to crouch down to receive her hug.

It didn't matter what kind of day he had had when she was in his arms.

They'd have dinner and Usagi would talk about anything interesting that happened to her, which he'd listen with the utmost interest even if it was the most mundane thing in the world.

They were usually trivial stuff: a friend had a new toy, another found his or her quirk, she saw a cute cat on the way home, she and Ikuko had ice-cream, a butterfly landed on her at the park...

Simple things that made life worth living. Bright lights magnified by the lens of childhood eyes.

It reminded him that life kept on, that even in the worst pinches there was something good to look at.

Other times, she'd make questions. And even if most were innocent and harmless, there was some lingering hurt, a sort of worry in others. Those were harder to answer to, especially when they set a turmoil in his mind as well.

She was sitting on the carpet of the living room, at four and a half years old, when she asked: «Papa? Are bullies Villains?»

The cruelty of mankind was still beyond her comprehension. The only thing she knew was that it made that Villains plagued her world, which led to Heroes to work non-stop against them. Villains were bad, Heroes good.

But bullies? Where did they stand in it?

Toshinori got down from the couch and sat with his legs crossed in front of her. It was a complex question that required his complete attention. And the thick carpet was comfortable anyway.

«Well, not really, no. Bullies don't go to extremes, they are unpleasant, but often it is because they are unsure of themselves, or scared, or hurt. It's no good what they do, mind you, but they probably need help to understand what they did wrong. Villains, instead, do wrong because they want to»

Usagi's little nose crunched «But if they really hurt someone?»

«_Princess_, is someone hurting you?» he asked, concern in his heart.

She shook her head «There were kids today. Bigger kids. They hurt one other and broke his glasses and he cried a lot»

So it was something she witnessed. Toshinori almost felt guilty at the relief, some child suffered, even if it wasn't his, but he was glad his daughter was fine.

It was nothing terrible and the boy was likely alright, or Usagi would have had a worse reaction.

«And what did you do?»

«I called the teacher. But he says...» she turned quiet, thoughtful. Toshinori waited for her to resume her tale.

«He says it was nothing. They are just big kids being normal. That Umino-kun is a crybaby. So I went to help him. I used my Tears and he had no more scratches» she added proudly, mentioning her newly found quirk.

Rightful indignation filled his mind. He'd have to speak with teachers at Usagi's school, maybe giving some statement to the press about his stance on bullying.

«You did a good thing, my girl. It's only fair to help those in need when we can, especially if no one else does. What else happened?»

She kept telling about the boy, Umino, who had those big glasses and spiky hair and knew a lot of weird things. She added Naru-chan, one of her other friends, shouted at the big kids and they had all to run away.

«Well, it seems you've been a little Hero today!» he beamed, picking her up and making her fly.

She giggled «I don't want to be a Hero, papa. Strong people like you are Heroes. I want to be a princess»

Well, it wasn't the first time she said that. He still wondered if she'd change her mind, one day.

«You can become strong too, if you want»

«Don't put things in her head, Toshi» Ikuko scolded gently from the archway that led to the kitchen «And let her down, she is still digesting»

«Fine, fine» he conceded, smile never faltering as he put down his daughter «My little _princess_ doesn't want to be a Hero. It's fine.»

«Because you're here!» Usagi happily completed with her hands in the sky, the catchphrase embed in her mind as in any other child her age.

He laughed «That too. But, the world doesn't need _only_ pro Heroes. Think of your mama, who does a lot of things and takes care of you and me. And the Might Tower saw the light thanks to her»

It was true. It was one of his old ideas, having a physical representation of his status as the Symbol of Peace that people could visit and interact with even in his absence, but it was Ikuko leading his staff to make it real in such short time, a few years before.

Once the Tower became fully operative, Ikuko had left her job to be a full-time mom. She had been perfectly prepared for that type of work, with her studies and her natural ability to put an order in the messiest of things, but she felt more at her place home, managing their family only.

He didn't blame her. Working in a Hero agency was taxing, but he couldn't but feel a little lost since she wasn't dealing with his stuff, especially the second secretarial office which still needed someone who he could trust with his personal affairs be in charge of it, so Ikuko could cut off the job entirely.

«I think it's time you go to sleep, Usagi» Ikuko announced. The little girl put on a mild protest and her father had to promise to tuck her in bed.

A few minutes later, with Usagi in her pajama and teeth brushed, he walked in to keep his word.

He found her sitting on the bed and he figured she had an incoming question just by the way her nose was scrunched.

«Papa. Is it bad to be quirkless?»

«It's a night of big questions, uh?» he mused, hoping to find a way out the conversation, but not having the heart to leave the matter unanswered.

She waited until he handed her a stuffed rabbit to sleep with from the shelf next to her bed to repeat the question.

«There's nothing wrong with it. Not long ago, everybody was quirkless. But the world changed and so did people. There is no good reason to mistreat those who are different, you know that?»

Usagi nodded.

«People who don't develop a quirk go through hardships. It's unfair how society treats them» and he knew on his own skin there was little to do about it. He had to inherit a quirk to make a difference in the world, without it he would have never gotten where he was.

The pang of hurt stood strong. He was far from his days as a poor, orphaned, quikless kid, but still remembered how he and the other, few, children in his situation went through rough patches. Some were abandoned, some left to their own devices by parents who focused on the quirk-wielding kids, more rare were cases like his, whose parents died before they even found if he had a quirk or not, even more exceptional were quirkless kids still loved by their families. But it was hard for all of them, once out in the world.

Now, the rate of quirklessness was even lower, it was rare for kids to be born without quirks, on the other hand those who did have them were increasingly stronger and quicker to learn and use them.

It was a matter society didn't care to address. The expectation was for quirkless people to disappear in a couple of generations anyway.

«Like bullies with tiny kids with glasses?» Usagi asked, pulling him out his thoughts.

He smiled «Yes, like that»

«I don't want to be a bully, papa»

«As long as you'll see others as people first, you won't be. I'm sure of it. Time to sleep now» he bowed over her to kiss her forehead and she hugged him goodnight. Her tiny arms barely circled his entire neck, he couldn't but think how small, fragile and precious she was. He cradled her head and lowered her on her pillow, then he fixed her blankets.

«Goodnight _princess_»

«G'night papa»

* * *

I had the idea for this AU from my other fic a while ago and after then enthusiast answers I decided to give it a try in the form of disconnected one-shots. I accept suggestions, but keep in mind this is only a side-story for me so it may take a very long time to see them written out, if I manage to make them work, that is.  
In this regard, I'm so sorry I don't have time to finish chapter 14 of "Days of Moonlight (and) Heroes" soon, I'm just too busy irl now, but I finished this shot a short while ago and I thought it was the right moment to share it.  
Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mild SPOILERS for anime-only fans. Proceed at your own discretion.**

_After the fight with AfO, All Might has a long way in recovery. If recovery is even possible. Right now, two things worry him more than that: the public safety and not being able to see his daughter._

«Ikuko, please...»

«_No. I won't let you drag her into this madness..._»

«I almost died» he said.

The woman's voice stopped abruptly, then she recovered «_All the more reasons to keep her away_»

«He's gone. For good. The world is a safer place now and I just want to see my daughter, Ikuko. I went through several surgeries and there are probably more to come, but I'm not too horrible to look at. Usagi is stronger than you think and smarter than you give her credit for, she won't get scared»

«_Even so, she will be upset. She'll think she can help you with her quirk and she'll be even more upset when she'll find out she can't. You can't ask her that, she's only nine_»

He sighed - painfully. his lungs didn't answer him like they were supposed to any more - in defeat. There were no words to convince his ex-wife and he understood she was only trying to protect their daughter.

It hurt almost as much as his wounds. His wish to see his child, one that was so natural for any parent, sounded selfish on his side in her perspective.

He gave up and closed the call.

* * *

The collective worry about All Might's absence, one of the things that upset the still convalescent Toshinori to no end, eased suddenly after a famous newspaper released an article that recited:

"_... according to All Might's secretarial office, our beloved Hero is currently engaged in a delicate underground operation in another Country. As the nature of the investigation is confidential, the agency is not allowed to disclose more, but it isn't the first time the aid of the Number One Hero is requested overseas..._"

It was followed by a long string of his international interventions and recollections of captures and saves in the USA, where his career started.

It was a rather good article, but Sir Nighteye was fuming. The sidekick had spent most of the morning trying to figure out who in the secretarial office could have given the fake news to the press or if the paper invented it all on their own. It was only Gran Torino's intervention that prevented the younger Hero from ordering an immediate counterstatement.

«Fake or not it's helping» the old man said, and Toshinori couldn't but agree.

It kept his reputation solid, his last fight secret and stopped the panicked speculations related to the absence of the Symbol of Peace.

It was only the following day they found out who to thank for this.

* * *

He had had another argument with Nighteye. The idea of retiring, of picking a successor now, to wait for him or her to be ready while leaving the world hanging on a thread... Toshinori couldn't accept it.

So he had sent his sidekick out, enough respect was still there for the young man to accept his want of solitude.

Even if solitude wasn't exactly what he longed for.

He didn't even try to call Ikuko again. A whole week passed and she had not called back. In the meantime he had to undergo another surgery, this one to connect his esophagus to his recently repaired intestines given there was nothing to do for his lack of stomach.

To try to distract himself from the lingering pain and the future perspectives, he re-read the article, hoping to figure out something on his own, but it was unsigned and his ability to distinguish a writing style from another was next to nonexistent even when he was in high school and had to deal with literature on daily basis, let alone now.

Obviously, the press didn't want to jeopardize the career, if not the life, of any of its employees who may have a direct tie with active Heroes, it was normal nowadays.

The respite that came from it was not as good as he wished. If such a lie was necessary, things were already bad.

A light knock at the door made him put down the battered newspaper.

He expected a nurse or one of the doctors to come in. Instead, he was graced by a sight he didn't expect.

«Ikuko» he called.

Her hair was now a light purple instead of her natural bubblegum pink, but it was impossible to mistake her. She had not changed much from their last meeting.

Her face was neutral when she greeted and gently closed the door behind herself.

For a moment he wondered why the personnel let her pass, they weren't married anymore and legally she had no right nor obligation to be by his side, but then he guessed Gran Torino might have met her or the staff kept her profile from when she was there, nine years before, when Usagi was born in that very clinic.

He had been borderline paranoid about wanting to protect his wife and newborn child, back then, so he convinced Ikuko to go there three full weeks before the due date. A good thing since Usagi came a week and a half earlier than expected.

«I didn't think you'd visit» he admitted «Not after what you said»

«I have not changed my mind. Your world is too dangerous for Usagi. But she was worried» Ikuko said «Every day she comes back from school, her first question is if you called. After, she spends the whole day between the tv and the phone, she even refuses to go out to play or have ice-cream because she _has_ to wait to hear from or about you. And when no call comes before her bedtime, she cries herself to sleep. I can't see her like that, she doesn't deserve to be this hurt. She even asked if you didn't call because you don't love her anymore»

«Ikuko, I...»

«I know you're not going to stop, no matter what, as long as you can stand, and _this_, you being wounded so badly but refusing to give up - don't give me that look, I know you - this puts her in even more danger. I was almost tempted to let her believe that...» she cut herself off, like the last part slipped from her tongue, a horrible thought she should have never uttered.

No, she shouldn't have. The heart rate monitor bipped loudly at the rapid change of pace, his blue eyes gleamed.

All Might snapped, equally hurt and angry: «I always did everything, _everything_ for her to be safe. I stayed away when you asked. I let you have the custody and give her your last name instead of mine. I never came to Juuban if not in great secret. Not even my closest collaborators know of her. All of this because I love her and I couldn't bear the idea of her be hurt because of what I do. But she's still my daughter and the thought of cutting myself off her life completely is too much...»

A coughing fit rushed from him, blood cutting his voice and airways. It was a nightmare he had to get used to, according to his doctors, even if it didn't surpass the one of his beloved baby girl thinking he didn't love her.

When it subdued splatters of red were on his scarred hands. He looked up again, half sure to see the room empty, but Ikuko was still there.

Her face had softened, which took him aback.

She offered him a tissue and sighed «I know, Toshi. That's why I decided the truth is less horrible than that lie. I want to protect her, but keeping you two apart would only hurt her more, turn her bitter and angry at you, maybe even warp her idea of Heroes, and this is not something I wish for her. She's outside, if you want to see her»

«Are you even asking?»

«Clean up, then. I'm going to call her in»

* * *

As everybody knew, All Might was extremely reserved about his personal life, even if Nighteye had learned he lived mostly for his job, so "personal life" was a relative concept.

That said, Sir Nighteye didn't know All Might had a child. Or rather, he had caught wind of something on that regard and had some pretty solid arguments in favour of it, but it was mostly a theory on his part.

Until he got to meet the child.

Ironically, it was near the end of his collaboration with the Top Hero.

She was sitting in one of the hospital chairs in the corridor, little feet clad in white socks and shiny shoes hanging up and down. She couldn't have been older than eight or nine, her golden hair tied in twin buns on the sides of her head in an almost funny way and she wore a neat pink dress over her thin frame.

Nighteye approached the child. She wasn't likely to pose any danger, the clinic had some of the best security measures, but he couldn't but wonder what was a little girl doing alone in that corridor, so he asked.

«Hello. What are you doing here, miss?»

She looked up. She had big eyes, of an azure colour the young man found familiar. Too familiar.

«Hello, sir. I'm waiting» she answered, a little smile to substitute the pout of before.

«Patience is a rare virtue» he replied back, not quite sure what to say. He's never been good with children. Or people in general.

«I didn't have to wait this long in a hospital since my baby brother was born. He's three now. It's boring here» she complained, and she reprised juggling her feet.

«Your parents are Pro Heroes»

«Can't say, sorry» she answered immediately, an automatic reflex. She was taught not to boast her status then. A wise choice.

Although useless in the current predicament: «I wasn't asking. This clinic hosts only Heroes and affiliated»

The girl looked at him with more attention and tilted her head «Are you a Hero too?»

«Currently a sidekick, if we want to indulge in technicalities» he sat beside her «I'm Sir Nighteye»

«Nice to meet you! I'm Usagi» she introduced herself. No surname, he mused. He hoped he could get whose child she was from it, even if he didn't know the real names of every Pro Hero, but he had half a mind and only needed a confirmation.

«Are you ill? You don't look ill» she prodded, looking a little worried.

«I am not. I am here to assist, if possible»

Well, _when_ possible. Between surgeries and if All Might listened to him, which was rare as of late.

«I'm here to visit my dad» the little girl revealed «He's very hurt and mama took me here to see him»

Nighteye followed the girl's gaze towards one of the doors and realized she was staring at All Might's door room.

The conversation didn't go any forward as that very door opened and a stern-looking, pretty woman came out of it, calling for the girl, who immediately jumped down the chair. The woman threw a side-glance at the man, she likely recognized him, but the girl took her attention on herself.

«Can I see papa now?»

So he guessed right. All Might had a child, a daughter.

The woman crouched down, folding her skirt under her knees «You can, but don't be a bother. No jumping, no screaming and absolutely no crying»

Usagi's face crunched «I can't help him if I don't cry»

Nighteye looked at her. It was a pretty big hint at her quirk, if one knew them well. He started to guess which type she could be, out of professional habit but also curiosity.

«The doctors are helping him already. What he needs now is your smile. If you can't do this, we go back home»

Well, didn't that sound like a threat? Of course, All Might had a policy for always smiling, but the condition he was in could reasonably upset a child. The woman was asking too much.

«No!» Usagi shouted «I'll be good, mama, I promise. I want to see papa»

Seeming satisfied, the mother got up «Let's go then»

«The doctors said no more than one person a time» Nighteye interfered, annoyed by the woman's attitude «I understand it's bothersome, but I'm certain Usagi-san will behave. Am I correct?» he looked down at the girl's eyes, who nodded eagerly, her face graced with a thankful smile that seemed to light up the room.

_Definitively_ All Might's daughter.

Ikuko hesitated.

«You can ask confirmation from one of the doctors, if you want» he pushed. It wasn't a lie, after all.

«No, it won't be necessary» the woman replied, then turned back to warn her daughter «Don't misbehave»

Usagi nodded again and jumped happily towards the door, some kind of elated glee in her tiny frame. Nighteye held the door for her long enough to see All Might looking towards the entrance, happier than he'd been in a long while, almost as if he wasn't in a precarious health condition, the work of a lifetime in jeopardy and he had had more arguments in that very day.

The young man let the door close, letting the private moment be.

* * *

«Sir Nighteye, I suppose» the woman addressed him, never taking her eyes from the door her daughter just disappeared into.

There were small windows in the double doors, made so the doctors could check on the patients without bothering them. Discretely, Nighteye gazed towards those, not much of a strain since he was tall and close enough to peek inside without appear inopportune.

«And you must be All Might's former partner» he replied, coldly.

«Ex-wife» she corrected in a sort of professional tone, «I thought he told you about me. I managed the Agency for a short while»

«Tsukino Ikuko» he realized «Your name was on most the plans for the Might Tower. Your personal relationship with All Might was gossiped, but ultimately kept under secrecy. Not even I was put apart of that»

There were a lot of voices, including the one about her maternity leave, but most people knew her as secretary Yagi's partner, not All Might's wife. Obviously, knowing what he did, Nighteye put the pieces together a little better than most.

«It's mostly for Usagi's sake»

«I could guess that much»

It took incredibly stupid or horrifyingly wicked Villains to try and use a Hero's partner and children against them, and unfortunately, All Might faced both types. It was only natural that he took precautions to keep them safe.

Another voice approached, followed by the quiet thump of a cane «So was that article your doing, right?»

The two turned and saw Gran Torino limping towards them. He must have heard the conversation from behind the corner.

Ikuko bowed «Gran Torino-san...»

The old man cut her off «Don't even try, girl. I know you re-married with a journalist who works for that paper. So, was it _your_ idea?»

She straightened her back and nodded «It was. People were panicking and you know as well as I do that Toshinori would have run out no matter his own condition if that happened»

«Was your concern for him, the people, or yourself?» the old man glared.

«For my daughter» she replied strong and cold as steel.

If Gran Torino was satisfied with the answer, he didn't show «You should have never given him a child and the illusion of a family if you weren't strong enough to stay by his side»

«I know you never approved of me. I put myself aside when I understood you were right from the beginning»

«I would have never approved any relationship of his. The things he had to do couldn't be accomplished with the worry of a family to hold him back. But he loves the child more than life itself. Maybe it gave him a reason not to die»

The arrival of a doctor stopped any further discussion.

The younger Hero had followed the conversation in absolute silence. There was so much going on beyond the words said, old things he wasn't apart of and he was in no position to know. He could make some educated guesses, but nothing more.

But he had to stay quiet at the end even more, since he knew what was going to follow in the future. The grim, painful, horrible death that awaited All Might in a few years, unless he changed his path.

Nighteye turned from the two people in front of him to the door, where he saw how the little girl was asked to leave the room - she had climbed on the bed at some point -, she hugged All Might's neck with her tiny arms and left with a wave of her hand and a lovely smile. His focus went to All Might's face, who had the most genuine smile of months and a new light in his eyes, like a bit of his strength and willpower had come back.

It was astonishing, especially taking in account how depressed he had been in the last weeks, stuck in the clinic and with no one else but doctors, nurses, Gran Torino and himself to speak with.

In the meantime, Usagi had left the room and cheerfully greeted Gran Torino, who grumbled at her and didn't quite reciprocate her hug if not with an awkward pat on her shoulder. She didn't seem to mind the stiffness of the old man.

Then, unexpectedly, she turned at Nighteye and hugged him too «Thank you for taking care of my papa»

Nighteye felt a strangle in his throat. Knowing what he did, he could only pat lightly on her head, careful not to mess her hair.

What bad could it do to give a peek into _her_ future? Maybe she was the best candidate to receive One for All, maybe All Might would change his mind if his successor was his own daughter. It'd take even more time than with a student already enrolled, but maybe, if he focused on his child, All Might would relent and retire.

So Nighteye used his Foresight.

What he saw was... unexpected, to put it mildly.

_Yes, she was in a Hero outfit, he saw several actually, most of them resembling a middle school uniform, but she was thin and lean, more apt to flexibility than power. Definitively, nothing that came from One for All was in her, much to his dismay._

_And then light, blinding for the second needed for the scenery to change and Usagi was now a woman with silvery hair but still young-looking, a striking vision in a white dress - her wedding day, perhaps? - and a crown rested on her hair. The man beside her was out of focus, but he was dressed in white as well and held some sort of scepter._  
_The pair stood on a glass-like balcony and people were cheering._

_It looked like a coronation._

The vision was bound to return in his mind several times in the future, puzzling him to no end since the implications of it were harder to identify that he wanted to admit.

Until that future came, more than ten years afar, he could only watch the bright little girl walk away with her mother, wondering what would be of her in the shorter period, the six years that separated them from his most horrible prediction.


End file.
